Little Stewie
by EternalDarkEndy
Summary: Ed stays at Roy's apartment to go to the upcoming Stew Festival. It's bad enough coping with Roy, but can Ed take care of an abandoned puppy aswell? (May contain slight RoyEd)


People screamed in complete terror, fleeing in one humongous horde out of Amestris. They were all crying out in fear, begging for _anyone_ to step up and save the residents of Amestris. Once again, saving the day (sometimes the world!) and returning peace and harmony to the city. A large majority if the fleeing citizens tripped over other's flinging legs, causing them to plummet to the hard ground. Some scrambled back onto their legs almost immediately, not caring about their possible injuries, while the others, still on the ground, silently screamed at the horror coming towards them, thinking, what kind of monster would create _this?!'_

That _thing_ chasing them was... Giant demon milk glasses.

They slowly waddled over to fleeing citizens, slamming their somehow grown feet into the ground, causing the ant-like people to scream even louder for their amusement. They tipped themselves over and poured themselves onto Amestris, flooding its streets with the horrible white drink. The giant white wave caught up with the slower people, pushing them forward enough to topple them over, making them more vulnerable to the milk demons giant feet crushing them and ending their lives.

But luckily, stood on a tall rooftop building, was the short, blonde and most importantly, brave hero, Ed. He glared at the stomping monsters in disgust, somehow pulling out a magic glove that turned anything into delicious stew from his red hooded coat. He pulled the glove onto his automail hand, smirking as he prepared himself for the slaying of the dreadful milk.

"Get ready, you disgusting craps!" he sneered to himself, impatiently waiting for the milk demon to walk in front of him and finally strike. How much he couldn't wait to pour out his hatred onto those goddamn milk!

Fortunately for Ed, one milk demon was walking ever so slowly past the building he was stood on. Each thump of its footsteps shaking the building and Ed unsteadily, but not his courage.

The monster suddenly stopped in front of Ed, landing its final step heavier and louder before, assumingly trying to intimidate the small hero that stood beside it, although failing to make him feel anything apart from bravery and hatred. The monster slowly turned around to face its soon to be murderer in the face. Although there were no signs of a pair of eyes on the monster, but Ed could feel the horrible drink glaring at him, sending the same intense hatred to Ed.

The milk demon stood there for a few moments, as did Ed. He waited for any sudden movements that he could counter.

But Ed got sick of waiting. Next to Roy, milk was something Ed couldn't wait to beat up. He was about to attack viciously, before...

"Ed, wake up..." said the milk demon, surprisingly sounding more like a familiar irritating voice rather than a deep, booming one.

Ed paused from attacking the monster and looked confusingly at it, pondering why it still wasn't attacking him.

"W-Wha?"

"I said... WAKE UP!"

As the voice raised it's volume, Ed immediately found himself in his bedroom, his vision was tired and only adjusting to the bright morning sunlight that poured itself through the windows. Ed looked around the room, until he saw a tall figure beside his bed, looking down on his sleeping figure.

"Wake the hell up shortie!" said the raven haired Roy as he shook the bed, as he shook the bed, making Ed shake slightly as he went in and out of sleep.

"Shut up... Roy Mustard..." Ed mumbled, completely ignoring the continuous shaking and closing his eyes once more.

Roy sighed as he swiped the soft pillow Ed's blonde head was comfortably resting on. Ed still ignored him and let his head fall onto the also-soft mattress.

But Roy knew Ed. He knew that wouldn't work, so he held the pillow in the air and purposely dropped it onto Ed's face.

After Ed felt a thud on his face, he blanked out his laziness and sat up immediately and held the pillow to his chest as he groaned loudly at Roy's smirking face.

"Would you wipe that stupid smile off your face before I do it for you?!" Ed barked, only making Roy laugh.

Every detail on Ed's now red face made Roy laugh even more. From his angered pout to his glaring eyes. But Roy saw he was being his serious self, he tried to muffle his laughter with his hand.

"I don't mind you staying here while you visit the Stew Festival, but you _really_ got to know when to wake the hell up." Roy said calmly, removing his hand away from his face and folding his arms.

Yup. The only reason Ed had to stay with stay with Roy rather than live in his own house with Al, was because he lived closer to the Stew Festival that was happening in the city soon.

Ed so desperately wanted to go there! But the only way getting there on time and getting all the delicious stew first, was to cope with Roy for a few days. Ah well, it will be worth it in the end.

Despite working as a colonel, Roy lived in an apartment near the top floor of the building. It was a pretty nice apartment, there was lots of space and was sparkling clean, but with a job that important you'd expect Roy to live in a fancy house... But that's not the case here.

It was either his job didn't pay very well or he was saving that money for all the dates he goes on... Probably the last part.

Ed sighed loudly as he rolled over and layed his head back down on the comfy bed, hugging the pillow as if it was a big teddy bear.

"But I don't _wannaaaa_!" Ed whined like a child, as he kicked his legs slightly, causing the bed covers to fly around the bed and droop over the mattress as they landed.

"Ed... I said WAKE UP." Roy said, more sternly than before as he looked down on the small blonde's lazy body.

"And I said... I don't WANT TO." Ed barked once more, turning his tired but angry face towards his enemy, hoping to make him leave the room and leave Ed to sleep in peace. But something wasn't right... He wasn't leaving at all. Instead that stupid smirk returned to his face and he loosened his arms, letting them fall to his sides. Like he planned something evil and was about to commit it.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Roy teased, the smirk on his lips stretching even wider as grabbed Ed's flesh ankle on his flesh leg and began to literally pull him out of bed. Immediately noticing what Roy was doing, Ed grabbed onto the railings at the top of the bed, holding it so tight that he swore he felt them bend slightly.

"ROY! LET GO!" Ed shouted, retaliating by kicking his leg- attempting to hit Roy's hands so hard that he had to let go, while Roy held onto him, trying his best not to let Ed squirm out, escape and possibly murder him.

"You didn't want to get up, now I'm making you!" Roy teased once more, enduring the pain from Ed's repetitive kicking.

But there was no way Ed was going back to sleep now. He was to restless and filled with adrenaline to rest now!

Now with that in Ed's mind, he didn't see the point of fighting anymore... Although, he could tell that he was hurting Roy because of his stressful face when he tries to contain the groans of pain inside of his body. Even though it was hilarious to Ed, seeing his worst enemy suffer, Ed was hungry. He wanted something to eat that would put him in a less annoyed mood.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GETTING UP! I'M GETTING UP!" Ed cried, as he kicked Roy's hands one more time, just for the fun of it, and sat on his bed with his legs crossed after Roy released them. After Ed sat their with a smug face, looking proud of his work, Roy kneeled down on the ground and finally released all of the pain he held inside of him.

"Did you really have to kick my hands THAT HARD?!" Roy groaned, fussing over his hands by doing whatever he could do soothe the pain, waving them lifelessly in the air or blowing his warm breath on the stinging feeling on his palms.

"Serves you right, you ass!" Ed sang in victory, still feeling pleased with himself as he watched Roy suffer in delight.

As Roy cursed under his breath at the continuous and annoying pain radiating from his hands, he slowly stood up and folded his arms, burying his painful hands in his sleeves.

"Whatever, I'm going out now, so _don't break anything_." Roy ordered, as he began to walk out of the door, his arms still folded as he dis so.

"What, like your hands? Because I _think_ I already did that." Ed teased, roaring in laughter as Roy stuck his middle finger up, somehow, managing to cope with the pain as his focused on walking out of the door.

After bellowing with laughter, Ed returned to 'grouchy sleepy mode'. But his rumbling stomach told him different.

His hunger forced him out of his bed and mindlessly shuffle towards the kitchen, falling half-asleep as he did.

Once he arrived, he took out a box of cornflakes out if the cupboard above him and poured the contents into a bowl, hatefully avoiding pouring the milk. A few pieces fell onto the counter, but Ed was too tired to clean up, besides, he'd make Roy do it for him anyway. After, he opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice before pouring himself a glass and slumping onto the sofa, purposely leaving the carton and the box sat on the counter.

Before eating, Ed switched on the TV and flicked from channel to channel, looking for anything that would at least wake him up.

"Nope... Nope... Nah... Boring... Yep!"

Once the annoying yet catchy theme song about a sponge living in a pineapple under the sea was playing, Ed relaxed and wolfed down his breakfast within seconds and chugged down his juice, releasing a loud gasp afterwards.

A few seconds after he finished, Ed heard something strange, it sounded like something scratching against a wooden surface, silently begging to get in. After Ed investigated the room a little, he found out that the scratching was coming from the door.

Ed sighed, rolling his eyes to face the TV again.

"Roy, you've got a key. There's no way I'm getting off from this sofa!" Ed groaned, but the scratching continued.

"Oh for _fucks sake_ , Roy." He muttered under his breath as he forced himself up and walked to the door. He unlocked it, getting ready to yell at his temporary roommate, but when he opened it, the raven-haired man wasn't there. In fact, no one was there.

Ed grunted as he came to the conclusion that kids were messing around in the hall. He was about to shut the door, but before he could, a quiet whine was heard outside. Ed looked outside once more, but still, no one was there.

But when Ed looked down, he saw the culprit of the scratching was a small, cream retriever dog, looking at him with big round eyes.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But if I did you'd see a lot of RoyEd XD Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. School and writers block are being a pain :U Anyway, hope you enjoy! :3 Feel free to review! I know this isn't anything 'spoopy' for Halloween, but happy Halloween guys! :D**_


End file.
